In general, diesel engines are mounted in industrial vehicles such as forklift trucks, or construction machines. The diesel engine emits exhaust gas, and a nitrogen oxide (NOx) is included in the exhaust gas.
The nitrogen oxide is known as a substance that needs to be removed because the nitrogen oxide causes air pollution. As a means for removing the nitrogen oxide, a diesel particulate filter (DPF) is used.
Meanwhile, particulate matters are included in the exhaust gas. The particulate matters (PM) may mean smoke, dust, and soot.
The particulate matters clog fine gaps while passing through the diesel particulate filter and hinder a flow of fluid, and causes a problem in that performance of the diesel particulate filter deteriorates. Therefore, processes of removing the particulate matters and regenerating performance of the diesel particulate filter are carried out.
The aforementioned processes of regenerating performance of the diesel particulate filter may be carried out in accordance with a planned schedule or manually by a driver, and these series of processes are called DPF regeneration.
Currently, a method of injecting fuel into an exhaust line to combust fuel, and combusting and removing the particulate matters using heat from the combustion is known as a method of removing the particulate matters.
In addition, when the industrial vehicle or the construction machine is used during the winter season or in a cold region, a fuel line may become frozen. In particular, in a case in which an engine room is not protected from the cold, the line through which fuel is injected may become more frequently frozen.
As described above, in a case in which a fuel injector which injects fuel into the exhaust gas line is frozen, there is a problem in that the DPF regeneration cannot be smoothly carried out.
Therefore, it is required to provide countermeasures that prevent the fuel line, through which fuel is injected, from being frozen.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.